Air dryers are well known in the art which is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,182 and 4,827,105. The body dryer shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,182 relates to a body dryer which has many disadvantages including: (1) an allegation of being portable but as shown in FIG. 1 requires a person to stand on a platform and thus is not a hand held portable dryer, so it cannot be hand held during operation; (2) the upper portion of the body does not receive the hot air directly but only after travelling upward causing a reduction of the heat in air as it flows upward; and (3) the overall design of this dryer is primarily directed toward the drying of the feet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,105 is directed to a portable, electric, hand held hair dryer for drying the hair and not the entire body.